vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Watch
Summary Night Watch is a book series created by Sergey Lukyanenko. The main series contains six books written by Sergey, and dozens of books written by joint authors. Terminology Twilight - Different layers of reality created by every living creature. There are seven layers, and each one is unique. The Other -''' People changed by Twilight. All Others are separated by Light and Darkness. There are few types of Others: *'''Magicians: Magicians of low levels are very common among both the Light side and Dark Others. Magicians may specialize in the power of Foresight, Healing, Cursing and Hexing, Battle Magic, or any number of other abilities. Powerful magicians are known to live abnormally long lives. *'Enchantress'/'Sorceress:' Terms for a female magician. The difference between enchantresses and witches lies in the way their powers manifest – witches use charms, rhymes and various external aids to work their magic, whereas enchantresses use gestures and incantation to direct Twilight power. A witch is harmless if she is stripped naked and her body is shaved, whereas to render an enchantress harmless requires gagging her and tying her hands. *'Shapeshifters:' Shapeshifters can change into animal form, often used for magical battle. Shapeshifters seem to choose one animal type for their transformations, such as a cat, lizard, bear, etc. Shapeshifters are found in both Light and Dark Others, although the term shapeshifter is usually used for Dark Others, whereas many Light Others prefer the term 'transformer magician'. *'Vampires:' Vampires are considered Low Others, and especially disrespected among their fellow Dark Others. Vampires can be born or turned, but all are undead and soul-less. All vampires are born with a hunger for blood; some choose to drink only donated blood but hunting licenses for humans can be obtained. They are able to eat normal human food, but it is tasteless to them. They can go out in daylight, but they do not like strong sunlight. *'Werewolves:' The Dark subspecies of Shapeshifters. Large, hairy canine forms of human legend, they possess a brutal strength and formidable teeth and claws. Their abilities are not impacted by the full moon, but they receive high increases in power in intervals of roughly one month (the onset of which they are said to be able to 'sense' around twelve or so hours before it happens). During this time, they are much more susceptible to the Twilight and may refuse to revert to human form, a condition known as Lunacy. *'Incubus'/'Succubus:' A type of Other who possess extreme charisma and sexual appeal, which is their main ability. *'Witch:' Witches differ from magicians in that they do not draw power directly from the Twilight, instead they create artifacts which slowly accumulate large amounts of power over time. This is an advantage and a disadvantage. If a witch wishes to move to the higher levels of power, she must sacrifice the youthful appearance enchantresses maintain (though they may use illusion to appear however they wish). *'Devona:' A human of extremely low intelligence whom a powerful magician invests with large amounts of power in order to make them a servant. *'Golem:' Creature created from various materials (e.g. clay, wood, metal) by a magician for a particular purpose, such as guarding. *'Warlock:' A male Witch (Dark Other). Power of the Verse Most of the characters are energy and matter manipulators. Typical Magicians can use elemental and mental magic. The verse contains Mountain level Grand Mages, Island level High Tiers, and one Planet Buster. Characters Zabulonvs.jpg|Zabulon|link=Zabulon GesarVs.jpg|Geser|link=Geser Clublukianenko.com-taviskaron_laki.jpg|Tawiskarong|link=Tawiskarong Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:Night Watch